Death Gods and Devils
by njkdo123
Summary: Being Rewritten as of now


Death Gods and Devils

Life 0

Long ago, the three great plains of existence: Earth, Heaven and Hell, fought each other in nearly endless war.

Heaven is the domain of the Angels and the loyal followers of the father and his holy son. Hell is the domain of the Devils and the sinners who followed the dark lord, Lucifer. Through Earth was the domain of the Fallen Angels and fallen followers of the lord, each of the sides had territory there, and it has been the site of many battles.

Many souls, innocent or not, were caught up in these battles and most began to linger on Earth. These poor souls were subjected to the torture of death yet they can't move into the golden heavens nor the black pits of hell. Sooner or later, they lose their hearts and fates, becoming monsters of pure instinct. Feeding on any living being they can find. The three sides were at a loss and neither side could completely kill off what will be known as Hollows nor could they agree on anything related to them. Lucifer secretly chooses a select group of devils who had nearly no involvement with the war of the three to deal with the hollows. The Lord Almighty had learned of a group of extremely powerful exorcists and blessed them with even more power for the same reason.

And as mysteriously as the 'Hollows' appear, their numbers became tame. The Fallen Angels just saw the Hollows as a phenomenon and so they thought by ignoring them, they could attack the busy bees, Angels and Devils, who were dealing with the hollows.

Lucifer used his vast powers to create a set of realms; one is for the hollows to have a home, the another is the realm of what deals with the Hollows. Thus the Shinigami or Soul Reapers were born.

The Lord Almighty let his Group of Blessed Exorcist begin a war with Lucifer's Shinigami.

"The Devil himself create a race of purity?! That's Absurd!"

Lord Almighty said to his followers.

As Time pass by, the two wars of the race trinities continue on, God forget about his Quincies. How can he forget any of his children? What kind of Great Father is he anyway? Lucifer was amazed by the multitude of changes his Shinigami have gone through, he even was impressed by how their very existance has influence the cycle of life.

The Great War...it wasn't called The Great War for nothing. Bloodshed on the Earth, wings of angels, and devils litter the ground, and all the while Lucifer and the Lord Almighty plot to destroy one another. The purgatorial battle of the Shinigami, Hollows, and Quincy leaks it's onto Earth, The Shinigami sided with Lucifer obsiously, and The Quincies sided with the Fallen Angels. The Hollows were each individualist so they were on all sides.

Lord Almighty didn't enjoy the fact that the Quincies sided with the Fallen, he punished them by stripping them of their blessed powers but even without the blessing, the Quincies have discovered a means to ensure their power stay at the same level and they in turn weaken the Lord Almighty without him even knowing so.

No one is completely sure how the final battle of that war happened but few influential figures of the seven sides, all that is completely and factually proven are: God is dead, Lucifer is dead, and the three races that entered the war late have disappeared and their presences can no longer be felt like before.

Life 1: Enter Undetectable Beings

Part 1

On a wondrous afternoon at Kuoh Academy, students ready for their club activities. By the girls dressing room, two boys run from a mob of girls. Each one had a weapon of sorts in hand.

Bash!

The foolish boys ran smack into a tree. The mob surrounded them.

"Time to pay, Pervy Trio!"

The mob readied to strike. The boys brace themselves.

"?"

Questions marks appear over the heads of each girl. They count aloud.

"1...2...?"

They look at a loss for words.

"One of them is missing."

The mob is wondering where the third member of the trio is since they usually punish him the most.

"Great! Our Karma is finally getting to us!"

The two members of the Pervy Trio says. The mob get back to their punishment of the trio.

Swish! Bash! Smack!

The boys feel even less like men now as the mob gets back to the activity.

Minutes later, outside of the Occult Research Club's Clubhouse, a boy with brown hair leans on the door. His eyes glazing at the sky as if he did something wrong or fearing that he will do something wrong.

"Buchou...why can't I..."

"Ise-kun!"

A cute long-haired blonde walks up to Issei. Her green eyes help makes her innocence shine.

"Asia-chan...Do you know why Buchou isn't here yet?"

Asia nods.

"I know but I'm not really sure...maybe we can...um enjoy this nice spring day."

He looks at Asia. Seeing more than just the truth of her words.

'Asia is still developing. Man, she is soooo cute!'

He figuratively smacks himself.

'What am I thinking? My duty is to protect Asia, not to a hedonist* and use her.'

*Note Hedonism means seeking of pleasure: a devotion, especially a self-indulgent one, to pleasure and happiness as a way of life. Hedonist is a person who follows Hedonism

He feels Asia wrap herself around his left arm, her soft chest on his arm. He blushes slightly.

"Ise-kun, I always feel save when I'm close to you."

She blushes as well. He closes his eyes and they enjoy the gentle breeze and the moment.

Sitting from a tree, watching the two devils bond, a short-haired blonde boy chuckles a little.

"If only I could have been you, Issei-san."

Kiba focuses on his fist as his memories of what the Church did to him when he was younger.

"For my fallen friends..."

He stands up. A serious look over took his pretty boy face.

"Excalibur must be destroyed."

His killing intent grew so drastically that only the untrained devil could not notice.

Whirl.

He jumps away so fast. It be weird if a Knight wouldn't leave so quickly. Peering from behind the tree. A girl with snow-white hair, her size might not be intimidating and neither is the expression on her face now. She looks worried.

"Kiba-senpai..."

She hides behind the tree once more and lets out some uncharacteristic tears.

Elsewhere on the city roads.

Inside a coach bus, several students wearing a different uniform travel on a bus.

"Ooh! Ahh!"

A girl with beautiful and long orange hair marvels at the city and its sites as they drive by. The black-haired girl next to her smiles even knowing that she can never compare to her friend in the aspects of beauty.

"Tatsuki! Look its a park."

Cheerful said by the orange hair girl.

"Wow its wonderful Orihime."

Tatsuki looks at a boy whose bright orange hair looks like the leafs on top of a strawberry if you are looking at him in the right way.

"In fact it's SO wonderful that I think even the best MEN on this bus could take all of us women on a nice picnic."

The boy grunts loudly knowing that he just was forced into something before he even could get used to this city. The girls giggle soft yet it can be hear through out the bus. The boy is smiling on the inside after hearing the giggles.

"Is that alright with you, Ichigo?"

Tatsuki asks. Orihime sees Ichigo's smiles and she smiles as well. The two orange haired students look into each others' eyes and you can almost feel the connection complete itself between them.

"I guess that is a yes, Tatsuki."

A big hispanic boy says. His hair covers his eyes. It really makes you wonder how in the hell can see?

"I think so too, Chad."

Tatsuki hears Chad almost silence sigh so she turns around in her seat and looks at him.

"Cheer up Big Guy, maybe you can meet one of this private school girls and charm them with you quiet yet kind heart."

Chad smiles and Tatsuki fist bumps with him.

"See Big Guy, I know how to keep you happy."

"Yeah, I can alway count on you."

Tatsuki smiles and sees Chad's facial expression. She knows he might give her a hug and she wants it yet she want to be able to walk.

Sitting directly across from Tatsuki, Orhime and Chad, a boy with black hair and sporting a pair of smart guy glasses on his face appears out of it.

'Why? Why did that last battle seem to easy?'

He calculates the events of that transpired nearly a month ago in his mind and he thinks something is off.

"Uyru."

Ichigo, who is two seats in front of the glasses wearing guy, said. No response.

"UYRU!"

Ichigo screams. Uyru is stirred up by that.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?"

"I was making sure you were okay...the face you made reminded me of the face that I made after that happened..."

Ichigo becomes quiet. Uyru know that its hard for Ichigo to become that quiet.

"You thinking that he isn't dead right, Kurosaki-san?"

The air becomes thick and full of tension. Two students in the back of the bus, one boy with red hair that looks like a pinapple, and a girl with short black hair, look at each other.

"Rukia, I believe we should inform the Captains after we get settled in our new surroundings."

She nods.

"I agree with you Renji."

She pulls out a cell phone.

Part 2

Inside the same Church where the events that almost kill Asia occuried. At the corrupted alter, a mass of shadows form, three men and one teenage girl appears out of the shadows. Each one in a uniform of the Quincy known as the Vandenreich with the traditional quincy blue and white covering them from head to toe.

"Your Majesty, are you sure we should be here?"

One of the men says, his blondish hair that could almost be white gleams in the light of the stain glass windows.

"Haschwald...you seem to not fully entrust yourself with me...why is that?"

The oldest of the three men asks. His tainted black hair matches the cloak that he wears over his uniform.

"Forgive me but I only wish to ensure our victory...it seems we are at the greatest disadvantage right now."

The girl looks at Haschwald and takes a defensive stance with her sword drawn.

"Something is here!"

His Majesty grabs her shoulder.

"Relax Bambietta, no need to be threaten by our host."

Black feathers fall from the sealing of the Church, and the source of those feathers is a ten winged* Fallen Angel.

*But wait, don't angels usually only have two wings? Normally that be a yes but the more power an angel is the more wings they can posscess and this applies for all angels, including the fallen.

"Is that...? It can't be?"

"But it is...a Fallen Angel."

Bambietta and Haschwald stare in amazement. While the other male Quincy whose face is covered by an iron mask appears to not be surprise like their Majesty. The Fallen angel notices a difference with the masked Quincy.

"You in the mask, why did you not react?"

The Fallen Angel questions. The Quincy remains silent.

"How strange Juha? I never imagine you having a minion who be too quiet?"

A spear of holy light forms in the hand of the Fallen. But still, the masked Quincy doesn't move.

"Haschwald, Bambietta. please move over here...no sense in our ally harming two of my loyal followers."

"But Majesty..."

Haschwald grabs the worried Bambietta and moves as ordered, and just in time. Several spears fly at the mask Quincy, from all different directions, and one hell of an explosion emluminates the whole church, Bambietta cries a little as she can no longer feel her ally's spiritual pressure.

"And so I rude you of one useless servent, Juha."

The Quincies each have a different reaction, Haschwald wonders why in the hell they haven't ask for help from God sooner. Bambietta wants to cry or use her sword to inflect the worst torment upon that male fallen angel or in fact on any man. The Emperor just laughs.

"Useless...he was not."

Out of the dust and of the crater created by the explosion, the masked Quincy walks out untouched.

"The Truth can be manipulated and twisted."

The Fallen Angel is shocked by the sudden revelation.

"How did you survive my attack?"

Wosh!

The Fallen Angel loses sight of the masked Quincy.

"Like I said...I was entrusted with the letter T...Truth."

Wosh! Wosh! Swish!

The masked Quincy begins to appear all around the Fallen Angel, fading away and then reappearing.

"Truth can be twisted to lead aid in one's victory or in one's defeat."

Spears fly from hands of the Fallen Angel and a smirk from the Emperor himself as the Church turns livelier than ever.

Part 3

That Coach Bus finally gets to Kuoh Acedemy, the Kuoh Students pause at the sight of the mysterious bus.

"Hey, is there some kind of event happening?"

One of the rare male Kuoh students asks.

"Rumors are that our school has been chosen to have some weird contest of physical strength where the student councils of two schools pick a random club or group of students to try to earn grants and other prizes."

The students begin to chat about how ridicules this contest seems. But the girls shut their mouths as Ichigo, Chad and Uyru walk off the bus. They seem like pretty boys to the female students of Kuoh.

"!"

Those girls surround the three pretty boys who don't look at themselves as pretty boys.

"What brings cute guys like you guys here?"

The girls ask that and similar things. Ichigo looks confused, do to the fact that he really hasn't had this many girls thinking he is pretty or cute before. He begins to choke up because he isn't sure how to respond. Uyru sees this and he unbuttons one of the buttons on his shirt to reveal some of his chest that is very defined.

"Well Ladies, we are here for many things..."

Uyru puts on his charms and he lefts the head of one of the girls to wear her eyes met his.

"What would you like for me to do to you?"

The girl falls over as the other Kuoh girls tackled Uyru. Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief as Chad hands him some of the luggage.

"Ichigo, where did THE girls go?"

Drop!

Ichigo and Chad look around and don't see THE girls, not caring about any of the luggage.

"Chad, we need to find them now!"

They spilt up to begin searching for THE girls as Uyru is left behind, surrounded by dirty minded prep school girls. He didn't mind in the least bit.

Outside of the Occult Research Club house, Issei, and Asia stands close to a girl with long black hair that is in a ponytail. She look over at the over worried Issei.

"Ara ara, Ise-san, I do enjoy seeing your worried face."

She licks her finger, He becomes even more worried because of the thought of Akeno-san's sadistic lightening striking him down as she tears his skin off with full her cheeks bright red.

Drop!

Asia screams.

"Ise-kun!"

He is on the ground, and he hasn't a clue how he got there. The black-haired girl laughs.

"Ise-san, you sure are funny!"

Issei was helped up by the girls.

'Doess Akeno-san have a crush on me?'

He ponders that thought as Akeno lightly blows into his ear. He blushes out of embarrassment as Asia blushes out of being jealous.

'Wait is Asia-san getting fluster...and why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a battlefield I can't escape from?'

Akeno and Asia glare at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Akeno! Asia!"

The girls stand straight up at the sound of such a sweet yet threatening voice.

"Buchou."

A girl with crimson red hair and a chest that surpasses Akeno's in size and Asia's in softness. She walks over to Issei and drives her fingers through his hair.

"Ise."

"Yes Buchou?"

Issei answered quickly and rather calmly unlike how his mind which is anything but calm.

"I need you to be on your best behavior because the student council just told us that we have been entered into a contest of sorts."

Issei, Asia and Akeno looks confused.

"Contest of sorts...you mean that we just were forced into something that we could easy avoided being in."

She nods at Issei.

"Rias-senpai, does this have anything to do with Onii-sama?"

She nods at Akeno and Issei sighs.

'If Lucifer-sama wants it to happen...I guess there isn't any arguing it.'

Koneko appears, emotionless like usually.

"Buchou, our opponents have arrived."

She says. Rias smiles.

"Thank you Koneko-chan, and I have personally met with the girls of there's and they want to meet everyone."

Rias gives the universal sign for come here and out from behind a tree, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and a few others who seem like they just woke up. Issei's eyes aim directly at Orihime's boobs.

"Her oppai is as big as Buchou's!"

Issei screams.

Bash!

Koneko delivers one elbow to his gut as Orihime blushes.

"Forgive us, he is lecherous."

Koneko says.

"No no, I found it flattering. Not many people are about to compare to my chest size are around my age."

Orihime says as Tatsuki bows and forces Orihime to bow.

"My name is Tatsuki and my friend here is Orihime."

Asia, Akeno, and Koneko bow back.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Asia."

"I'm Koneko...you may call me Koneko-chan."

"And I'm Akeno, we may up the female members of the Occult Research Club."

Rukia bows.

"I'm Rukia and its nice to see that you all can tame your boy."

She laughs, Issei stands up, knowing that Koneko is ready and welling to elbow him to the ground once more.

"Greetings, the name is Issei and if I am permitted..."

He begins to walk over to Rukia, Rias allows it.

"I must say it is a pleasure to meet you ladies."

Issei extents his hand out for a handshake, Rukia gladly shakes his hand.

'What is this feeling?'

But she sense something from him. Something she can't describe.

'Its similar to a hollow yet...its not...What is this boy?'

Rukia's face is saying a different story, Koneko and Rias are ready to punish Issei.

"His hands are so soft."

Rukia blurs out. Orihime, Tatsuki, Asia and Akeno surround Issei, each one feeling his hands.

"Wow they are soft!"

"Yeah Rukia wasn't kidding."

"They're so soft that I bet these hands would feel so divine as they roam all over our bodies."

Rias hit the boiling point after what Akeno said and leaps over to Issei.

"You Harpies get back! He's my Ise!"

Rias embraces Issei tightly as Orihime giggles.

"Orihime why are you giggling?"

Both Tatsuki and Rukia ask curiously.

"Because I think Ichigo would do a similar thing if I was being hounded by a group of guys."

Tatsuki and Rukia laugh.

"Orihime you're acting like you have Ichigo whipped already and you two haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Yeah and it be a cold day in Hell if he already is whipped that badly."

And out of nowhere, Ichigo appears. He walks right over to Orihime.

"I see you all made some new friends."

Ichigo notices Rias, and the Occult Research Club.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and its an honor to meet you all."

Rias releases Issei and goes over to shakes Ichigo's hand.

'What the...is he a devil?'

Rias says to herself as she believes to feel that Ichigo may be a corrupted devil of some kind.

"Strawberry Guardian?"

Akeno says in a playfully way, everyone laughs, Rias forgets her thoughts and enjoys a good laugh as Ichigo sighs.

"Haha laugh it up."

"Ichigo, you know we are only playing."

Tatsuki says while punching him in the arm, Akeno walks over and bows.

"Yes...playing."

She winks at Ichigo and before he could even think of a response, Orihime grabs him.

"Hands off! He's MY Strawberrry!"

Everyone laughs at the word Strawberry once more, Ichigo blushes due to Orihime's tight grip of him.

'Orihime is sure getting jealous...but why?'

Ichigo thinks. Orhime lets go of him and walks over to Tatsuki.

"So would you all like to join us for tea?"

Akeno asks.

"We would love to but first do you think you can help us find the rest of our friends?"

Akeno goes over and whispers in Rias's ear.

"Akeno that is a fun idea."

Everyone looks interested in this fun idea.

"Who ever finds Ichigo and Orihime's other friends first shall get one request to make me do anything!"

When Issei heard Rias say that, his face turned cherry red and you would think his nose would have bled by now but surprisingly it hasn't.

"Buchou! I shall find them and then your Oppai and body are mine!"

Rukia and the other girls like disgusted.

"Pervert!"

Tatsuki slams her fist into Issei's face yet Koneko still slam her foot onto his privates.

"And with that...Begin!"

Rias yells, Issei amazingly springs up and sprints off, Koneko following right behind, asking Lucifer-sama to not let Issei win. Ichigo calmly walks over to Rias.

"Do I count as well in this little contest?"

Rias nods and Ichigo disappears. Leaving a sadden Orihime behind, Tatsuki pursuits him screaming.

"Ichigo, you are going to pay for making Orihime cry!"

The Academy has been revitalized by the Finding the Strawberry's Friend Game!

Part 4

In the shopping distract of the city a little after 4 pm. Kiba sits at the edge of a public fountain.

'Why do these memories haunt me more and more? Are they trying to tell me something? Or Does God just mock me so?'

He splashs some water into his face to try to wash away the pain.

"Kiba Yuuto."

Kiba jump back in shock that someone announced his name, a very unfamiliar voice.

"Who is there?"

And from high above, a fallen angel descends, his wings seem the color of crow's wings. His uniform is not black leather nor is it a trench coat with a hat. It is white with blue trim details. Kiba glances around and see that everyone who was shopping have either left or have fainted.

"I am one of the Fallen who have been ordered by our new boss to test out something..."

The Fallen pulls out a medallion. Kiba senses the killing intent from this Fallen but don't sense the holy energy.

"You seem confused...it is because you can no longer feel my holy energy."

Kiba is silent, the Fallen smirks.

"Now I shall unveil our new power."

The temperature begins to drop drastically, Kiba begins to see his own breath. But it's almost summer! Kiba notices the sword in the Fallen's hands where the medallion was. Ice encases the arm and the black wings freeze over.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

A roaring blizzard occurs and Kiba hears the howling of a dragon.

'What the hell is that? A Sacred Gear? One of the Longinus Gears?'

He sees the reddish eyes of Hyorinmaru against the icy blues.

'What ever it is...I can't let him possess it any longer.'

The Fallen yawns as the snow forms huge ice flowers as it touches the ground.

"Fair Well, Devil of Rias Grem..."

At that moment, someone with snow-white hair slashes the icy wing of the Fallen, the blood that pours out freezes and reforms the wing. That snow-white hair boy stands beside Kiba.

"I don't know how you think you are Crow winged freak...and I really don't know where you got that weapon...but I do know this..."

Kiba is amazed by this boy's speed and wonders who he is also he wants why he is wearing a black Kimono so close to Summer!

"I'm taking back MY Hyorinmaru!"

Afterlife

Hi readers, the author of the fanfiction you just read. I hope you enjoyed the start of my Devils project* and this project has really helped me get out of a huge writer's block.

*Note: Devils project is the codename I use for my story.


End file.
